1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus such as a camera or the like adapted to use of a film cartridge and more particularly to a device for loading or unloading the film cartridge on or from the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera employing a method of placing a film cartridge in a cartridge chamber by axially inserting it into the cartridge chamber has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 4-231336, etc. by the applicant of the present application. The camera is provided with a push-out spring arranged to effect unloading of the film cartridge easier and a holding member arranged to prevent the film cartridge from popping out against the force of the push-out spring in loading the cartridge.
However, the camera cited above as a prior art example has required the camera operator to push the film cartridge deeply into the cartridge chamber. This requirement has necessitated an operation which is not only troublesome but tends to be not reliably carried out.